Dell Diamond Baseball Stadium
The Dell Diamond Baseball Stadium is a location that first appears in Season 4 "Another Day in the Diamond" of AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. A settlement was built at the stadium and is now home to Madison Clark and her family, along with other survivors they've met in the area. Madison and the group lived at the stadium for at least 390 days before it fell. (see Fear The Walking Dead Timeline) In "The Wrong Side of Where You Are Now", the stadium is revealed to be overrun with hundreds of burned walkers, apparently in the aftermath of a Vulture attack led by Ennis. In "No One's Gone", its revealed that the only current survivors of the community are Alicia Clark, Victor Strand, Luciana Galvez, and June and that everyone else (with the exception of Nicholas Clark, who has died since) died when the stadium fell, including Madison Clark. Pre-Apocalypse The Dell Diamond Baseball Stadium is located in Round Rock, Texas, about 20 miles away from Austin. The Dell Diamond served as the home of the Texas Rangers Triple A, affiliated with the Round Rock Express. Post-Apocalypse The stadium was abandoned after the apocalypse began. About a year after the Gonzalez Dam in Tijuana, Mexico was destroyed, Madison and her family regrouped and eventually built a settlement at the stadium, inspired by Madison's encounter with Al. Structures were built inside. An irrigation system runs from the pool on the upper levels of the stadium down through the stands into a water tank. The luxury boxes were outfitted as apartments for the community residents, while more apartments are being built in the dugouts. One night, a group known as the Vultures arrived at the stadium with intentions to take everything from the settlement once they are forced to flee or starve due to the crop failure. After finding replacement fertilizer and seeds with the help of Naomi, the Vultures departed as they couldn't wait the survivors out anymore. After the survivors help Charlie and the injured Vulture leader Mel, Ennis leads an attack on the stadium with an oil-soaked walker herd. With too many walkers to count, the stadium's residents panic and try to flee in a caravan, but the caravan is overrun and everyone dies. Naomi, who attempted to talk them out of it, went for supplies as she knew they would end up in trouble but returned too late. With the dead upon her and believing everyone else to be dead, Naomi fled until she couldn't run anymore. Alicia Clark, Nicholas Clark, Victor Strand, and Luciana Galvez were left trapped outside with no way to reach the inside, especially after Mel stole their car to rescue a trapped Charlie and flee. In a final effort to save her children, Madison used a flare to lure the walker herd inside the stadium whose walls were built to keep walkers out and thus could be used to contain the herd. Unable to escape, Madison locked herself and the herd inside before igniting the herd with her flare, sacrificing herself and setting the stadium partially ablaze. After the stadium's fall, it is left so overrun with burned walkers that the Vultures are only able to take what they can from the outside and are left too afraid to enter and scavenge anything useful left inside. Some time after the stadium's fall, Naomi led Morgan Jones, Al and Charlie back to get much-needed medical supplies for the severely wounded John Dorie as the stadium infirmary was the only place left to have what she needs. The group is quickly surrounded by hundreds of burned walkers once they reached the inside of the stadium. Followed close after by Alicia's group who wanted to kill Naomi and Charlie, Al's group struggled to reach the supplies and stay alive until Alicia discovered that Al had met Madison and inspired the creation of the community in the first place. Once Alicia was talked down from killing Naomi by Morgan, the group left the stadium together for the final time. Inhabitants *''Madison Clark'' (Leader) *''Cole'' *''Vivian'' *''Douglas'' *''38 unnamed residents'' Formerly *Charlie *June Dorie (Former Nurse) *Alicia Clark (Former Second-in-Command) *Victor Strand (Former Supply Runner/Lieutenant) *Luciana Galvez (Former Supply Runner/Lieutenant/Guard) *''Nicholas Clark'' (Former Farmer) Deaths *Madison Clark *Cole *Vivian *Douglas *38 unnamed residents Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 4 * "Another Day in the Diamond" (Flashback) *"Good Out Here" (Flashback) *"Buried" (Flashback) *"Just in Case" (Flashback) *"The Wrong Side of Where You Are Now" *"No One's Gone" Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Fear The Walking Dead Locations Category:Locations Category:Dell Diamond Baseball Stadium Category:Safe Zones